This invention relates to a cigar holder, and more particularly to a cigar container equipped with a means for cutting a cigar tip.
In recent years, cigar use has increased dramatically in comparison with even 10 years before. Both men and women, people of different ages engage in this past time; cigar aficionados can be found almost anywhere in the world.
Some of the best cigars are conventionally sold in wooden boxes, each individually wrapped in cellophane to retain moisture and freshness of the cigar. Very high quality cigars are sold individually encased in a cigar-shaped container, where they are protected from the environment until ready for use by the consumer.
Cigar smokers usually test the freshness of the cigar by rolling it between the fingers to make sure that the cigar is pliable and therefore, in top condition for smoking. If the cigar is of the quality desired by the consumer, he/she cuts off one tip of the cigar to make the cut end of the cigar more penetrable to smoke inhaled by the user.
Various devices have been devised for cutting the tip of the cigar. These devices may be in the shape of a knife, scissors, etc. The goal is, of course, to prevent fraying of the cut end of the cigar and make it less convenient for holding in the smoker's mouth.
Some of the known devices incorporate the cigar cutter directly into an individual cigar container. Most of the prior cigar cutter/container devices have been designed for use with non-portable containers.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 61,234 issued on Jan. 15, 1867 to Myers et al. There, two portions of a cigar tube are held by a spring in a telescopic relationship. When the two portions are held in a spaced apart relationship to each other, a cigar end is extended through an orifice, where it is cut by a knife incorporated into the device.
Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 486,004 issued on Nov. 8, 1892 to Ullin where semicircular portions of a cigar case are hinged together along one side. A plurality of knives, or cutters is provided inside the cigar case. When the portions of the case are closed, the knives sever the burnt end of the cigar leaving the remainder of the cigar intact.
Still another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,025,484 issued on May 7, 1912 to Schwieger, where a cigar cutter is built into a case. The cutting knife in that patent is a slotted lever positioned near the tongue engaged in the slot. The lever has a catch that engages the lid of the case; it slides pivotally to cut an end of the cigar.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,598,111 issued on Aug. 31, 1926 to Bauda discloses a cigar holder with a cutter formed as a knife gauge. The knife is pivoted to one end of the cigar holder section, with the other end having a handle that forms a spring clip.
Several patents were issued for using a cigar cutter built into a holder for cutting off used portion of the cigar and retaining the unsmoked portion of the cigar in the case for future use. Such devices are shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,091 issued on Dec. 29, 1953 to Thorstenson and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,604 issued on Mar. 13, 1990 to Beloff. German Patent No. 503638 issued on Mar. 27, 1929 to Schneider discloses a cigar cutter built into a cigar case.
While this list is not exhaustive, it illustrates the developments in the field of cigar holders or cases that are combined with a cigar cutter that eliminates the need for carrying a special clipper or knife in one's pocket to cut the end of a cigar.
While these devices work in satisfactory manner under certain conditions, there exists a need for a portable cigar holder or case with a built-in cigar cutter that is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.